xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinkirō Uchiha
Shinkirō Uchiha (b. May 4, 1802) is an immortal mutant, a witch and the Mentor for the Assassin Order. He is the founder of the Uchiha clan. He is the younger brother of the legendary Assassin, Julian Grey. Shinkirō is a member of the Grey family and the Uchiha clan. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' He can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enables him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Illusion Casting: Shinkirō has the ability to cast powerful illusions. Abilities as an Assassin Powers as a Wizard Abilities as a Ninja Sharingan: Mangekyō Sharingan: 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Shinkirō Uchiha is one of the most intelligent beings of his time. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Master Strategist and Tactician: Shinkirō has spent most of his life as an Assassin, a Mentor for the Assassin Order and being the son of the Uchiha clan ancestor and the grandson of the Sage of the Six Paths, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Due to his training as an Assassin and shinobi, Shinkirō has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. He developed many techniques which were passed down to both the Assassin Order and the Leaf Village. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Shinkirō is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Russian and Latin. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. His most known weapon is his gunbai. Among the other known are swords, katanas, knives, and shuriken. This is all thanks to his assassin training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Master Assassin: Strength level Class (?): Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Sword: Hidden Blade: Wand: Shinkirō purchased a 12" pine wood wand with a unicorn hair core in 1813. Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:British Category:Japanese Category:Widowed Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1802 Category:Healers Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Ravenclaws Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Illusion Casting